1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a computer program product, system, and method for providing a user interface to enable selection of storage systems, components within storage systems and common performance metrics for generating performance metric reports across storage systems and components.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a Storage Area Network (SAN) environments, storage devices have specific set of performance metrics collected using a storage resource management solution or product. A storage administrator would use these metrics gathered separately from the different devices to analyze and improve the performance of the systems or troubleshoot when required.